


One Step Closer

by dovingbird



Series: A Sinful Self-Discovery [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Pegging, relationship anarchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: A filled commission. As they all begin to sink into each other, Suzy, Danny, Arin, and Brian overcome old emotional obstacles and do their best to live in the moment with their newest lovers.Chapter One follows Suzy and Danny on two Not-Dates where a few difficult words have to be spoken - and where a few social norms get to be enthusiastically flipped.





	One Step Closer

It feels surprisingly good to rain down a thunderous assault on Danny and Barry’s door, especially when the sun’s just beginning to set. To be fair, Suzy doesn’t even know if both of them are home – there’s only one light on, and it looks like it’s in the living room – but she’s stirred up with excitement and ready to burst and can’t wait another minute.  
  
She’s just starting another barrage when the door flies open to Danny with his shirt on backwards and rubbing his eyes. “Oh!” Danny grins. “Hey, I, uh-”  
  
“Where are your pants?” Suzy asks, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Danny looks down at his boxers and swears softly, half-shutting the door to hide himself. “Fuck, I, uh, I knew I forgot something.”  
  
“Were you sleeping?” Suzy gestures over her shoulder. “The sun’s not even down, Dan! It’s, like, not even eight o’ clock!”  
  
“Yeah, ‘bout that...” After a few seconds, he shrugs. “I’ve got nothing. I give up. It was a nap.”  
  
“A nap.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“On a Tuesday night.”  
  
“Well, excuse my lack of social life,” he says with a laugh. “I’m an old man now, Scuze, I’ve gotta get my z’s when I can.”  
  
“You’re adorable.” Suzy pushes into the apartment and grabs Danny’s hand on the way. “Come on, we’re going out.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Danny trails after her like a kid following his mom in the mall – bewildered and wide-eyed and not exactly sure what’s going on. “Did I forget a date or something?”  
  
“It’s not a date.” Suzy stops in front of his dresser and considers the drawers before she opens one near the bottom. “...why do you keep your underwear in the third drawer?”  
  
“I’unno.” As Danny fingercombs his hair, he shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other. “Just, uh, just put ‘em there, I guess.”  
  
Suzy tries two more drawers before she finds his jeans, inexplicably in the top drawer. _Boys._ She pulls out a pair and shoves them at him. “C’mon, we’re being spontaneous.”  
  
Danny laughs again and shakes his head, but he obediently starts pulling the jeans on. “Suzy, I outgrew spontaneity like ten years ago. I’m too old for this-”  
  
“If you say that one more time,” she says, coming up on her tiptoes and shaking a threatening finger at him, “I’m telling Arin you’re having a midlife crisis, and there’s no telling what he’ll do to you. You and me both know that.”  
  
“I might get a sweet motorcycle out of the deal, though.”  
  
“You’re kidding yourself.” She hunts down his shoes, kicked in completely different directions, then stands impatiently while Danny puts them on – he nearly falls over and only then decides it’s time to sit down to finish the job. “You look really good in that shirt, by the way.”  
  
“Really?” Danny brightens, his cheeks flushing as he looks away. She’s never seen him shy before, but maybe that’s what fucking does – it makes him flustered when she acknowledges some of the reasons why she might’ve wanted to start fucking him in the process, such as his frankly offensive good looks. “I-I mean, you, you look good in _everything,_ so...”  
  
Suzy twirls, her skirt lifting in a princess kind of way as she does. “Thanks!” She might not be as easily flustered as he is, but she still feels the warmth of the compliment in her chest. “You ready?”  
  
“You’re seriously taking me out?” He quirks a brow. “At almost eight o’ clock on a Tuesday night when we have to work tomorrow?”  
  
“I’m not taking you out for drinks or something that’s gonna have you feeling half-dead in the morning,” she says patiently as she reaches out and pulls him to his feet, then comes up to kiss the only thing she can reach – his neck. “Thought I’d take you out to watch the sunset.” His neck feels smooth and warm under her lips, and she can’t resist leaving another few kisses behind. “Just you and me and the stars, huh?”  
  
Dan shivers, and she rubs his arms to try and chase the goosebumps away. “I, uh...” His voice sounds a little distant – distracted – and it takes him a long moment to come back to her. “Y-yeah, that sounds, um, that sounds really nice.”  
  
“You sure?” She peeks up at him.  
  
“Yeah!” His cheeks are beet red now, but when he laces their fingers together he looks like he’s regained his composure. “You sure you don’t wanna, like, do dinner first?”  
  
“I already ate.” Suzy rolls her eyes with a smile. “We’re being spontaneous. We’ve gotta go catch the sun before it’s gone, not get a fucking meal at Applebee’s or something.”  
  
“I-I just-”  
  
“Come on!”  
  
Suzy drags Danny all the way to her car, and when they almost bump heads as they both reach for the driver’s side she blinks up at him until he clears his throat and hurries around to the other side. “Did you think I was gonna let you drive my car?” she teases.  
  
“Listen, I just...” Danny doesn’t finish the sentence. He just climbs inside and adjusts the seat until his long legs have room. “Your hair looks great.”  
  
“Thanks!” She tosses it over her shoulder with a giggle just before she starts the car, then reverses out of the spot at breakneck speeds. “You know where I’m taking you, right?”  
  
“Umm...”  
  
Suzy turns the radio on, then cranks the volume of the rock station. “You’ll see.”  
  
She’s never been much of a talker for short drives, and Danny doesn’t engage her. Instead, as she drives down the highway, carefully avoiding slowing lanes as much as she can, she gets to listen to Danny sing softly along with the radio – Rush, she thinks, though she can’t place the name. She’ll have to borrow some CDs from Danny, maybe, so she can make sure she takes an interest in what he’s passionate about.  
  
Doing this thing with Brian – this relationship anarchy thing – was different from doing it with Danny. Her and Brian fit together in a strange way that she wasn’t used to, one that involved feverish chemistry and learning each other on a new level that they hadn’t had as acquaintances. But she’s already _friends_ with Danny. She’s worked with him face-to-face for years. She’s filmed videos with him, she’s playfully pretended to want to put as much distance between them on FriendZone before out of respect for her own buzzing body, and she’s had any number of fantasies about him before he and her even collided in the first place. It’s a stranger transition, finding a meeting place in their friendship that also happens to involve fucking, but she’s determined to find it.  
  
It’d be a hell of a lot easier if Danny seemed to be on the same page as her, though.  
  
As she pulls them into a quiet area – on a hill void of cars, where she can face the sunset – she hears Danny cut off from singing along with the radio with a soft “Oh.”  
  
“Nice, isn’t it?” Suzy asks with a grin.  
  
She absolutely brought him to their town’s very own Makeout Point, and she’s particularly proud of it.  
  
Danny laughs in the cute, high-pitched way he takes on when he’s nervous, and Suzy unbuckles her seatbelt and turns to face him in her seat, gathering her legs up against her chest. “It’s, um.” Danny pauses, then tries again. “It’s definitely beautiful.”  
  
“You’re supposed to say that line when you look at _me,_ Danny,” she teases.  
  
“Right!” He tries to turn to face her, nearly chokes himself on the seatbelt strap, then remembers to undo it with another chittering laugh. “Right, you’re, you’re stunning, you’re more beautiful than the sun itself.”  
  
Suzy inclines her head, smiling, acknowledging the sweet words. She didn’t bring him here for a sea of compliments, truth be told, but he’s adorable when he’s flustered and on the run. “Do you wanna get in the backseat where there’s more room to stretch out?”  
  
His eyes widen, sparkling like he’s just won the lottery, but just as Suzy reaches for her door he clears his throat. “I’m, that’s, only if you want to.”  
  
She hesitates. “I do. Want to.”  
  
“Okay!” He tries to open the door, bangs his knuckles against it instead, and sucks on them to sooth them as he goes to accomplish the same mission with his other hand. It looks like a miracle that he doesn’t tip face first out the door.  
  
Somehow, they make it relatively uninjured into the backseat, and Suzy doesn’t waste any time in tucking up close to him. Butterflies take flight in her stomach as she rests a hand on his stomach, feeling how his muscles leap as she draws distracting patterns over his shirt. “You can put your arm around me.”  
  
He hesitates a second too long before he does, and when she glances up she can see him swallow a knot, heavy and thick.  
  
In her fantasies of how something like this might play out, she never imagined he’d be so tentative about it. Danny, purveyor of casual relationships, the man who’d never be tied down to one woman for long, looks reluctant to touch her, somehow. And when she touches his cheek and coaxes him to meet her eyes, his pretty eyes dance nervously here and there, like he’s avoiding looking at her.  
  
Something’s wrong.  
  
“Are you upset at me?” she asks softly – better to lead off with a doozy of a question than sitting there for hours trying to read his face.  
  
“What?” Danny’s gaze locks with hers finally, wide and stunned. “No! No, I’m not upset at you!”  
  
She knows him well enough to know when he’s lying, and he’s not – the surprise in his eyes is enough to reassure the nerves in her gut that she’d done nothing to hurt him. “Then are you maybe not...into this? I feel like something’s wrong.”  
  
Danny’s forehead wrinkles as he sighs and looks away, but his arm finally drops naturally around her, and his fingers start playing with her hair in her favorite kind of way. “I-I’m nervous,” he finally says with a laugh. “I’ve been here before. I’ve brought a lot of girls here. I’ve had a hell of a lot of good times here.”  
  
Suzy quirks a brow. “But?”  
  
“But...” He winces. “It was always girls I knew I wasn’t going to see again. That, like, maybe we had physical chemistry, but the emotional level just wasn’t there, and I, um, I knew I wasn’t gonna make the time to make it work, and...”  
  
Things were starting to make a little more sense. She nods. “So you brought your one night stands here if you weren’t gonna bring them home, that’s what I’m hearing.”  
  
“That’s pretty much exactly it.” He looks down at her again and frowns. “And you’re, like...you’re not one of those girls. And I don’t wanna make you into one of those girls.”  
  
“Even though I’m the one that brought you here,” she points out. “Even though I initiated the whole thing instead of you.”  
  
“Yeah, but, like…this isn’t...where nice girls go, y’know?”  
  
She doesn’t know. What she _does_ know is that acid spreads through her body, little by little, as she pulls away from him. “Try again, Danny.”  
  
His eyes widen. “What?”  
  
“See, what you just said was that a girl who’s interested in indulging her own sexuality and her own fantasies and who just wants to make out with a boy isn’t a ‘good girl,’ whatever the fuck that means. And I know you aren’t going to look me in the eye and tell me that something’s wrong with me just because I wanted to get you off in my fucking car while the stars were out. And since I know you’re better than that, I’m giving you a second chance to clarify. So try again.”  
  
Danny gaped at her through her entire speech, and once the air goes quiet he exhales sharply and stares out the front window. “...I-I don’t...”  
  
A younger Suzy would’ve jumped down his throat and made him walk home while she drove home in tears and questioned her own body and desires. But there _was_ something nice about how her time spent with Brian started shifting her perspective – she knows better now, and she knows not to cut herself down, that she isn’t broken or dirty for who she is. So she waits. She lets Danny stew in his stammering and his silence, even as a knot goes tighter and tighter in her chest.  
  
“That wasn’t...what I meant,” he finally says. He rakes a hand through his hair and leans forward, digging his elbows into his knees. “I-I don’t...know how to do this, Suzy.” He sighs. “It’s...I feel like sometimes I only know one way to treat a girl. I haven’t met a lot of girls around here that really...felt like I had something with them. But something about you is different. Something about you makes me really wanna try. So I did. I wanted to take you out and pay for dinner and-”  
  
“You wanted to treat me like your girlfriend.”  
  
He meets her gaze hesitantly.  
  
Suzy reaches out and takes his hand, studying it as she rubs her thumb over his veins. “We talked about this,” she murmurs. “That I’m not looking for a boyfriend right now. That I just...wanna figure myself and my body out without any kind of commitment. I mean, fuck, like, do you know how weird it is to think about having a boyfriend? When all I ever really had was Arin?” She breathes a laugh and shakes her head. “I don’t...know how to be a girlfriend. There’s all this stress even just thinking about it.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Like...like you have to remember anniversaries, and you always have to be on their arm everywhere, and you have to make them food and buy them clothes, and you have to take care of them in so many ways, and just...” She looks up at him with a pained smile. “I’ve got a husband, two cats, and like three channels, Danny, I don’t have _time_ to do all the shit that being a girlfriend requires.”  
  
He smiles – and with the bags under his eyes and a tiredness in his gaze, she really feels like he, of all people, understands. “That’s not all it’s about.”  
  
“It’s what the world would expect from me – even if you didn’t. And I just wanna live and let live right now. If I wanna make out with a boy, I wanna be able to do that. I don’t wanna feel like I’m only allowed to explore my sexuality if a guy earned it by buying me dinner and drinks and a teddy bear or whatever. I just wanna _do_ it.”  
  
Danny nods. He slides his other hand on top of hers and squeezes a little burst of warm acceptance into her, pushing out the acid even further.  
  
“I wanna do it without expectations. And I really thought you’d be the guy I could do that with.”  
  
He sits a little straighter. “Do you...not think I am anymore?”  
  
Suzy considers her heart closely. Stinging as it was by what Danny said, just speaking her mind and not having him argue has begun healing it just as quickly. “I’m disappointed I even had to say all of that,” she finally says, “but I still wanna give things a shot with you. I’m not done with you yet, Avidan.”  
  
He relaxes with a laugh, then leans in to kiss her cheek and buss his nose against hers. “Listen, I’ve got a lot of baggage to unlearn too. I’m fucking almost forty years old. I’ve had a lot of shit piled into me that I need to sift through. And I-I’m sorry you had to deal with that little bit of it.” He puts his arm around her again, and this time Suzy puts her head on his chest, breathing him in. “I thought I was trying to tell you that I respected you over every other girl I’ve been with, and, surprise surprise, I fucked that up.”  
  
“I don’t think it’s a competition.” She rubs his stomach in slow circles, closing her eyes. “I don’t think I need to win out over all the other girls you’ve ever been with, and I don’t want you acting like I do.”  
  
“Yeah. I was with them for a reason, even if it was just for a night. And only if we were both on the same page about the fact that we weren’t gonna see each other again. So okay, fuck it, let’s just, let’s rewrite my mind.” He lifts his hands and puts them on his forehead, and Suzy looks up at him with a grin. “Rebooting. Recycling files.”  
  
“You’re such a nerd,” she says, laughing.  
  
“Rewriting misogyny. Recalculating disk space. Readdressing social norms.”  
  
She throws her head back, bubbling up with happiness. “Stop! God!”  
  
“Reinstallation complete.” He grins down at her, giggling, and wraps his arms around her, pulling her in so closely that she can barely tell where he starts and she ends. “So fuck it, let’s make out, then let’s see each other in the office tomorrow and do it again this weekend. No expectations. No dates or whatever. Just go with the flow, right, that’s what you’re into?”  
  
“That’s what I’m into,” she confirms, beaming up at him. “Though I think I’ve got another idea for this weekend.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Brian and Arin are hanging out then, right?”  
  
Danny laughs. “Don’t remind me. It’s all Arin talks about. Something about extra large condoms.” He rolls his eyes.  
  
“So...” She tiptoes her fingers slowly up his chest until she can tug at the neckline of his shirt. “Wanna rewrite some more social norms with me?”  
  
He flicks his gaze from her fingers to her eyes again and again. “I’m nervous but intrigued.”  
  
Suzy licks her lips, feeling the familiar trill of excitement dance through each of her nerves. “How many times has Arin or Brian fucked you?”  
  
“Um!” His voice cracks again, and Suzy grins a little too sadistically as his cheeks immediately go apple red. “Um, a-a few times!”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Mm-hmm!”  
  
“How’d it feel?”  
  
Danny laughs and pushes his hair out of his face – another nervous tic that she squirms at. “It was...it was, yeah, it was good.”  
  
She drags her nails down the exposed skin of his chest and listens to him catch his breath. “So how about I join that little exclusive party, huh?”  
  
Dan goes from hyperfocused on her nails – blushing and breathing hard – to startling when her words set in. “Y-you mean-”  
  
“I mean I bring over my harness and a nice new dildo I’ve never used and I fuck you with it.”  
  
Danny exhales shakily, his eyes widening. “Oh.”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“I-I’d...” He shifts in his seat, and she glances down to see the telltale bulge slowly growing in his jeans. “Yeah, I’d like that.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
As Suzy crawls into his lap Danny pulls her in with a groan, kissing her deeply, keeping her pressed so close against his chest that she can’t hit her head on the low ceiling at all. They rock together feverishly, his hands sliding up the back of her shirt and her fingers going experimentally around his neck, as the sun slowly sinks below the horizon, pulling them into darkness.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
Danny doesn’t knock a million times like Suzy did. There’s three soft, polite knocks that Suzy wouldn’t have even heard if she wasn’t pacing in the front hall, and when she opens the door immediately he falls back a few steps in surprise. “Hey!”  
  
“Hi!” he chirps back. He’s freshly shaven, his hair’s pulled back, and he’s already blushing. He clearly tried to look nice, and Suzy can’t help but feel pleased by that – she tried to look nice too, down to the full face of makeup she put on purely for him. “You, fuck, you look great.”  
  
“You too!” She beams up at him and steps back so he can come inside. “Come in! Do you wanna just, like, cuddle on the bed for a while?”  
  
Danny laughs as she locks the door behind him. “Straight to it, huh?”  
  
She looks up at him mischievously, then takes his hand. “To the bedroom it is!”  
  
Suzy’s never been good at anticipation or waiting for things that she really wants. Once she has them both tipped onto the bed, she tosses her stockinged leg over his hips and wraps an arm around him, her head resting on his chest. If the close proximity didn’t light a fire in her, then the soft smell of his aftershave would.  
  
She buries her face in his neck and breathes in deeply. “Missed you.”  
  
He shivers and pets up and down her arm. “God, I missed you too, Scuze, you have no idea.”  
  
With need driving her forward, she nips at his neck, then sucks a neat mark there while Danny catches his breath and gently grinds his hips up against her thigh. “Been wet all day waiting for you.”  
  
“Y-yeah?” His nails dig into her back, sending a pleasant thrum through her entire body. “Fuck, Suzy...”  
  
A curious exploration downward tells her exactly how hard Danny already is, and she cups his cock, squeezing him through his jeans. “Seems like you’ve been ready for me too, huh?”  
  
“Always ready for you.” He guides her up to kiss him and moans softly. “Fuck, I’ve been ready for you since the day I met you.”  
  
She smirks as she sits up and pulls her shirt off – she intentionally wore her newest, cutest bra, one he’s never even seen her in – and Danny springs up to kiss the middle of her breastbone, both of his hands finding one of her tits so he can thumb her nipples through the fabric. She shivers all over, goosebumps covering her from head to toe and threads her fingers in his hair to pull his ponytail out and coax him down inch by inch until he’s tugged one of the lacy cups away and wrapped his mouth around her nipple. “Mm, fuck...”  
  
As Danny works at her sensitive tits, lavishing them with all the attention they deserve, she slides her skirt down and kicks it away. She’s already in her harness – a neat, simple, black thing that fits her perfectly – and the dildo is an arm’s reach away. It’s a silly flourish, drawing it out from under her pillow, but once she has it dangling next to her chest Danny pulls back with huge eyes.  
  
Pity. She’d kind of hoped he’d scream. _Guess I missed out on his nervous gay panic._  
  
“Wow,” Danny murmurs, looking it up and down. “That’s, uh...”  
  
“Pretty?” It’s lime green with a few lovely little textured effects. Suzy holds Danny’s gaze with a smirk as she slides her tongue up the length of it from base to tip, then takes it fully in her mouth. Any intimidation he might’ve felt seems to melt away as she fucks her own face with it. She pops it out cleanly and traces it down her breastbone, over her stomach, then teases it between their pelvises smoothly. “Mmm, this is gonna look so good inside you...”  
  
“You think I can take it?” There’s no nerves in his tone. Suzy guesses that having Brian fuck Danny took away a lot of his fear of cocks of average size.  
  
“Oh, you’ll take it,” she murmurs, pushing him back on the bed with one hand and grinning when he bounces, the breath crushed out of him. “Unless you’re bad. You’re not a bad boy, are you, Danny?”  
  
Dan seems to consider the question, opening his mouth, but Suzy covers it with her hand and shakes her head with a giggle.  
  
They kiss warmly, breaking apart only to slide Dan’s shirt and pants off, and Suzy grinds down against him through their last layer of clothing as she reaches for the bottle of lube on the edge of the nightstand. “Are you nervous?” she asks on a whisper.  
  
“Nah.” He looks debauched with his swollen lips and huge pupils and flushed skin, but he spreads his legs without hesitation the second she removes his boxers – he’s made for this. “I know you’ll take care of me, won’t you, babe?”  
  
Suzy bites her bottom lip as she pushes Danny’s legs to bend at the knee, then slicks her fingers, her nails flawlessly filed down to almost nothing – never let it be said that she isn’t considerate. “Depends. Can I get you to beg for me?”  
  
Danny shivers the second she traces her fingers over his hole, his breath catching with each little rub of the puckered skin. “Oh fuck, Suzy, _please-_ ”  
  
“That’s what I thought.”  
  
Fingering Danny is easier than she thought. She should’ve known that all the jokes about him being into dudes meant something, especially with how his greedy ass sucks her fingers down with no hesitation. She favors him by mouthing at his cock as she works, and Dan, bless him, keeps his hands buried in his own hair and his twitching hips pinned to the bed so he doesn’t choke her.  
  
Poor guy doesn’t even know what she’s capable of taking. _Maybe if he’s good I’ll show him another day._  
  
He arches beautifully with a whine when she brushes over his prostate, and she pins her gaze to his face to watch how it dances while she stimulates it mercilessly. She takes him down, down, down, until her lips tease right at the base of his cock, and Danny covers his mouth as he cries out.  
  
“No, no,” she murmurs as she pulls back, reaching to fit her dildo into the harness and pull a condom over the top. “If you’re gonna scream for me, baby, scream nice and pretty.”  
  
Danny does just what she asks when she pushes inside of him, his voice echoing around the room as she sets a slow thrusting pace, going half an inch deeper each time. “Fuck, please, _please-_ ”  
  
“You want more, sweetie?” Suzy asks huskily, tilting her head, her hair swinging down to tickle his knees. “You like it when people fuck you hard?”  
  
“Oh my _God,_ Suzy,” he whines as he opens his eyes and grabs the headboard with both hands – another interesting idea, and it makes her think of the handcuffs in the closet. “Fuck, your, your cock’s amazing.”  
  
“Yeah?” Shit, she’s dripping in her harness, getting no stimulation but the bare tease of the fabric as she moves. She hikes one of Danny’s legs over her shoulders and nips at his skin just to hear him swear again. “That’s it, baby, you just lay there and take it.”  
  
She fucks him hard and fast, their bodies slapping together, her hands fitting around his bony hips. A cool sweat coats her skin – she shivers in aching desire and from the abrupt temperature shift altogether. And Danny, he’s perfect, a flush spreading down his neck and over his chest, every one of his muscles quivering once she shifts her angle and finds his prostate. The veins in his neck tense.  
  
Every one of his moans is musical. Fuck, if she could record this, she’d listen to this symphony every fucking night.  
  
“You close?” she asks when his cock practically bleeds precum down his shaft – thick, sloppy, something she wants so badly to lick up just to watch him cry.  
  
Danny nods frantically. “Oh my God, I-I’m so close, I-”  
  
“Touch yourself for me.”  
  
His hand flies down and strips his cock, slicked by his own arousal, and in seconds he’s shouting and arching as he comes in a long line up his chest. He grits his teeth, brow furrowed and eyes closed, before he whines and goes limp, his hand absently tugging out the last of his endorphins.  
  
Suzy gently kisses the inside of Danny’s thigh one, two, three times, until she pulls out of him. “You’re fucking amazing,” she murmurs as she takes the condom off the dildo, then sets the dildo aside to go clean it. “You’re- Dan!”  
  
Danny reaches a hand still slick with his own cum over to rub her through the fabric of her harness, and Suzy barely catches herself on her hands and knees. “Yeah?” he asks on a wrecked growl.  
  
“Hold on, I-I’m- fuck!” After the long tease, her orgasm comes fast and hard, curling her toes as she grinds against his fingers and cries out. Her jelly-filled muscles collapse, and she’s left to ride out the aftershocks with twitching legs as Danny strokes her pussy just like he had his cock – slow, teasing agony until it borders on too much and she pushes his hand away. “Wow,” she whines.  
  
“Yeah.” Danny’s audibly grinning, and Suzy doesn’t even bother peeking up at him before she hits his shoulder. “Hey!”  
  
“This harness is filthy now!”  
  
“So you can wash it!” He laughs. “I’ve never had a girl yell at me for getting her off, wow.”  
  
“First time for everything.” She kicks the harness off and wraps an arm around his neck, pulling him on his side for kisses. Each candy sweet touch of their mouths together makes her hum in pleasure, especially when he cups her face with his dry hand so tenderly.  
  
“That was something else,” Danny murmurs when they break apart, his eyelids already heavy and a grin permanently stuck to his face.  
  
“You like it?” she teases. “I can make that your cock, if you want.”  
  
“Fuuuuuck...” He stretches out before he sits up and puts his feet on the floor. “I’m into it.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Not so much the mess I made, though,” he says, glancing over his shoulder with palpable fondness in his gaze.  
  
Suzy giggles as he grabs a towel from their linen closet and cleans himself off. “We can work on that part.”  
  
“Eww!”  
  
“You’ll see!”


End file.
